


Worth It

by walkthegale



Series: Writing Prompts for Days [6]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: “Were you ever going to tell me?”
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Series: Writing Prompts for Days [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719034
Kudos: 85





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt: https://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/610975188935458816/would-you-write-8-for-beauyasha-i-loved-the

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Beau’s voice comes out a little hoarse. Quiet in the half-dark.

Lying next to her, facing away, Yasha doesn’t move. Beau shuffles closer. It would be so easy to let this moment slide. So easy not to ask. To keep this as a one-night stand. A way to blow off steam after a difficult fight. A bit of fun, fuelled by adrenaline and a drink or two too many.

She rests her chin on Yasha’s shoulder, feeling the tension thrumming through her.

“Yash. Come on. Yasha.”

There’s still no reply. Beau feels Yasha curl in on herself. Feels the faintest vibration run through her. It might have been a sob, or it might have been nothing at all.

Beau could let it go. She could go to sleep and when she woke tomorrow, Yasha would be gone, and maybe they’d be even more awkward than usual over breakfast, and they’d never talk about it again. She could let this go. She could let Yasha go. She’ll only lose her in the end, anyway, so what does it even fucking matter?

She takes a breath, and then another. It sounds far too loud, like the thundering beat of her heart.

“I like you too, ok?” They aren’t graceful words, but they’re true, and that’ll have to be enough. “I like you a lot.”

A long and terrible moment passes. Beau spends it calculating the fastest way to climb out of the window and never been seen again.

“Beauregard.” Yasha’s voice is so quiet Beau isn’t sure she really heard it, but she can feel it. Right down to the core of herself, she can feel it.

When Yasha turns and kisses her like she’s the only thing that matters in the world, Beau knows it’s all worth it. Whatever happens, for however long. This is worth it.


End file.
